Reunited
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: This is my first Danler fic that I've written but I wanted to try and write it so let me know what you think? Summary: Tyler and Dan have been in a relationship with each other for a whole year, but Dan still hasn't come out to his viewers. When Tyler comes to the UK for Summer in the City, he somehow manages to talk Dan into doing a 'coming out' video and is there to support him.


It was a Friday evening, and Dan Howell had spent most of his day cleaning his flat because his boyfriend was coming over and they hadn't seen each other for a few months. Dan was very excited about seeing his boyfriend, Tyler Oakley, again... he couldn't wait to be reunited.

A bunch of youtubers, including Tyler, were coming over to the UK because it was finally the weekend of Summer in the City which was a massive youtube gathering that happened every year in the UK. Dan was very excited because he and his friend Phil, were always busy and didn't have time to see a lot of their youtube friends. Tyler and Dan were finally filming a video together, even though they've known each other for about three years and have been going out for one year. Not many people knew that they were dating each other, only their families and close friends. Dan wasn't ready to come out to their viewers, and luckily Tyler understood how he felt so he didn't mind hiding, he wanted Dan to come out when he was ready to, not because he needed to.

Dan sighed as he stood in the lounge, looking around one last time, just making sure that everything looked spotless and was perfect. He then looked up as soon as he heard knocking at the front door. "Oh my God, he's here!" Dan squealed excitedly. This was the first time Dan and Tyler were seeing each other in nearly four months. Tyler lived in LA while Dan lived in the UK, and so it was very hard for them to see each other, though they made it work somehow.

Dan finally made his way down the stairs and walked up to the door, he took a deep breath before he opened the door. He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Tyler standing there. Tyler looked just a little bit different from the last time he had seen him in person, but it was okay actually because Dan absolutely loved Tyler's green hair, and this was the first time Dan was seeing it in person and not on Skype.

Tyler looked up from his phone and also smiled as soon as he saw Dan. "He-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Dan immediately flung his arms around Tyler and hugged him tightly. "Hi," Tyler laughed as he hugged Dan back, smiling as he did so.

"I missed you so fucking much," Dan whispered as he hid his face in Tyler's chest, as they continued to hug each other. They stood like that for a few minutes, just hugging each other, before Dan finally pulled away and smiled when he looked at Dan.

"How is that I'm older than you yet you're still taller than me?" Tyler asked.

Dan laughed. "I'm a growing boy, Tyler! I can't help myself," He said.

Tyler rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, whatever," He joked.

"Okay, so... do you want anything to drink or something before we start filming then?" Dan asked as he grabbed Tyler's hand and then he led the way upstairs.

"Sure," Tyler replied. Dan led the way into the kitchen. "So, Phil's not home?"

Dan smiled as he looked over at Tyler and then he shook his head. "Nope, he's surprisingly out at the moment, and will be out for a while... so we've got the whole house to ourselves," He said. "Which is kind of good considering the video we're about to film."

"I can't believe we're making me watch straight porn!" Tyler exclaimed.

Dan laughed. "And it's going on _your_ channel, so ha!"

"The things I do for you," Tyler grumbled as he leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms against his chest, pouting as he did so. "You better be grateful that I love you enough to do these things."

"I'm definitely grateful, don't worry," Dan said with a smile.

Dan and Tyler got their drinks and then they made their way to Dan's bedroom, where they were filming their two collab videos. They were both nervous about filming these videos, but they were also very excited because it was their first time filming together.

"Well, this should be fun-" Tyler said, plopping down onto Dan's bed.

"It's going to be fine," Dan said as he grabbed his laptop and also sat down.

"You better hope this turns out alright," Tyler said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"It will, stop worrying so much. It'll be funny... in a way," Dan said as he opened his laptop.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever you say..."

Dan chuckled as he looked over at Tyler. "You just wait and see."

"Oh my God. I can't believe you made me watch straight porn," Tyler whined.

An hour later and Dan and Tyler had finally ended the videos that they had filmed; they filmed two videos and they couldn't wait to upload it because they knew that people have been waiting for quite a long time for them to collab with each other.

"That was interesting," Dan said as he shut his laptop.

"Straight porn is weird," Tyler said as he sat up and looked over at Dan.

"It was pretty funny when Phil walked in when we were watching that pokemon porn," Dan said. He let out a laugh and shook his head. "That was amazing."

"Oh my God. The horror on his face was classic!" Tyler exclaimed. He bit his lip slightly as he looked over at Dan."Um, this reminds me... weirdly, how are you dealing with the whole 'coming out' thing?" He asked curiously, slightly nervous. Dan and Tyler had talked on Skype a couple of weeks ago about Dan coming out to his audience, and it didn't go as well as Tyler had hoped, but Dan was slowly thinking about it more which was good.

Dan sighed as he sat his laptop down on the floor. "I'm not dealing with it," He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, blinking a few times.

"I've run these scenarios in my head over and over and I just... fuck! I'm so sick of worrying about what others will think of me!" Dan yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I know people are going to judge me no matter what happens... and I hate that." He took a deep breath.

Tyler stared at Dan in shock, a little surprised at his sudden outburst. "Well, yeah... obviously people are going to judge you. I mean, I got lucky and I didn't have to come out to people because they obviously already knew that I was gay, but that doesn't stop people from leaving nasty comments on my videos, on nearly every single video that I do actually. You can't keep hiding like this forever Dan, you have to face your fear and tell people or else it's going to drive you crazy... trust me. This probably won't make you feel better but you will always have those people who will be negative around you, but you'll also have people who will love and support you. Just look at me and Troye for example. There are plenty of gay youtubers who've been successful," Tyler explained.

"I just... I don't want to lose any of my subscribers because of who I am," Dan said.

"I know you said you wanted to make your coming out video by yourself... but what if I was there, but only in the background? If you get nervous... you can just look at me so it would be like you're talking to me, and not millions of people," Tyler said, hoping to calm Dan down a little.

"R-Really?" Dan asked as he looked over at Tyler, biting his lip softly.

Tyler nodded, and then he crawled over to Dan. "Yes really. I don't want you to have to do this all on your own, you know? You can film it tonight, and I'll be in the background the whole time you're filming... and whenever you're ready to upload it... you'll upload it," He said.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He said, knowing Tyler was right.

"Hey internet!" Dan greeted to the camera, he took a deep breath afterwards.

xxxxxx

It was about two hours later when Dan was sitting in front of his camera. Tyler was standing behind the camera, so he wasn't in shot but where Dan could still see him, which made Dan feel a little bit more comfortable because he wasn't completely alone anymore.

"So... there's something that I've been keeping from you guys for quite a long time now, and I-I think it's time to come clean about it," Dan nervously glanced over at Tyler. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was prett sure Tyler could probably hear it.

Tyler gave him a nod, and a reassuring smile. Tyler desperately wanted to run over to Dan and hug him tightly, and let him know that everything was okay and that he was doing a good job... but due to Dan's request, he couldn't. Dan wanted to do this video by himself.

"I'm... well, to put it simply-" Dan sighed. "I'm gay. That's right... I'm gay. I've been putting this off for a while now but I don't want to have to hide who I am anymore. I was scared of being judged by you guys, I'll be honest. But, I know _most _of you will support me no matter what and I know I'll lose subscribers either but, if you do unsubscribe... it was nice knowin' ya," Dan looked over at Tyler and bit his lip as he stared at him for a few seconds. "Come over here..."

Tyler immediately looked up and blinked a few times. "What?" He asked, a little surprised.

"I've come out, and I think the people deserve to know who my boyfriend is," Dan said, a smile forming on his face. "Get over here... before I change my mind."

"Alright, alright!" Tyler exclaimed. He walked over to Dan, and yelped when Dan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on his lap. "Dan!"

"Say hello to the internet," Dan said, smiling as he looked at Tyler.

"Hi internet," Tyler said, covering his cheeks as they were now bright red.

Dan laughed and then looked over at the camera, still smiling. "Yup. This here... is my boyfriend, and we've been together for... almost a year, right?"

"Um, yeah! Don't you know when we got together?" Tyler asked, looking at Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I was just making sure..."

"Of course you were," Tyler said. He wrapped an arm around Dan's neck, and smiled as he looked over at the camera. "Anyways... on a more serious note, we actually are together and hopefully all the phan shippers don't chew me out too bad. I really do love Dan, like... with all my heart and soul." Tyler sighed.

"Love, you don't need to worry about the phan shippers. They can ship phan all they want to... but, what really matters is me and you. Phil is my best friend, and he most likely always will be... but you're more than that to me. You're the one who I truly love," Dan reassured him.

Tyler couldn't help but smile. "And that makes me happy,"

"Yeah, so... with that, we're going to go make dinner to celebrate-" Dan said, looking at the camera. "Goodbye internet! See you next week with a new video! Oh, and make sure you go subscribe to Tyler because he makes awesome videos and he's really awesome-"

"Dan, stop that! You're making me blush," Tyler said, giggling.

"Well... it's the truth," Dan said. He laughed and shook his head. "Okay, well anyways... bye!" He yelled as he waved to the camera and then reached over and turned it off. Dan sighed as he looked up at Tyler. "Now, for the editing and then the uploading..."

"Oh shush. You did fine... you'll feel so much better once it's uploading," Tyler told him.

"I hope so. I'm just really nervous about this whole thing," Dan mumbled.

"Don't be. You're not in this alone, ya know?" Tyler whispered.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Tyler, and nodded. "I know that... because I have you there right beside me," He said. He pulled Tyler in for a kiss before he pulled away again. Dan was still very nervous about uploading his 'coming out' video... but he knew Tyler was right. He was going to feel much better once the video was uploaded because he's been keeping this a secret for damn long.

"How about that celebratory dinner?" Tyler asked, smiling.

"And then later a celebratratory cuddle?" Dan asked hopefully.

Tyler laughed. "Anything for you," He said. He kissed Dan once more.


End file.
